Alice's Secret
by SuperSonic62EpicMario99
Summary: Alice (My FC) is always happy, always cheerful... But around Christmas, she's different. The question is... Why? Set some random time during Sonic X. Go to my profile to see Alice's info.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story exept for Alice.

Alice the Cat was just a regular fangirl...

Well...

That was what everyone thought...

**Christmas time. Chris Thorndyke's home.**

Cream, Cheese and Chris were putting up decorations in the living room, Amy was making food(?), Tails was putting decorations on the Tornado (Just because he felt like it.), and Sonic was... Well, around the world, as usual.

But Alice was just sitting on the porch, with her arms crossed. Then Sonic came back, right after everything was ready.

"Hey Alice!" He said when he came to the porch. Alice just turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" Sonic said. By now, Tails was coming into the house. When he saw Alice, he didn't know what to say.

"_What's wrong with Alice?" _Tails whispered to Sonic.

"_I don't know..." _He replied. Alice took off her sunglasses, stood up, and walked inside the house. Sonic and Tails just looked at eachother.

"Hey Alice!" Said Chris when Alice came in. She just walked right past him, went upstairs, and sat on the roof. (Hey, isn't Sonic supposed to do that?) Everyone was confused. Why would Alice just ignore everybody? It's not like her.

Alice was sitting on the roof, the wind blowing her fur. She looked at the decorations Tails had put on the Tornado, and sighed. Not with sadness or relief, but with a little anger in it. Sonic came to the roof, and sat next to Alice. She looked at him, then turned her head away.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Sonic said. Alice was silent. For a moment that is.

"It... It's nothing..." She replied.

"But, you were ignoring everyone, and you weren't-"

"I said it's nothing! Now go away." She turned her head away again. Sonic stood up.

"Tell me when you're ready to talk about it." He said. Then he went back inside.

"Well? What'd she say?" Tails said when Sonic came downstairs.

"She said it's nothing... But I know that she has some kind of secret. And I'm gonna find it out!"

"Sonic, if she has a secret, and she doesn't want anyone to know about it, then maybe we should leave her alone." Chris joined in on the conversation.

Sonic sighed. "I guess you're right." He said.

**Well, got the first chappie up! Watcha think? Feel free to send me a PM with your thoughts on the story. :) Be sure to let me know if I made someone OOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's always the same. I own nothing except for Alice.**

**Easter. Chris Thorndyke's home.**

Tails, Cream, Cheese, Alice and Amy were looking for Easter eggs, Chris was inside, watching TV, and Sonic was around the world again. When Sonic came back, Everyone else had found all the Easter eggs. But Tails was still looking for them for some reason.

"There's always some kind of Golden Easter egg, and I'm gonna find it!" He said. Cream giggled at him, because they all knew that there wasn't a Golden Easter egg that year.

Sonic came inside to find Cream, Cheese, Alice and Amy opening Easter eggs. "Hey, Where's Tails?" He said.

"I think he's outside looking for some kind of 'Golden Egg'." Amy answered. Sonic chuckled.

"Chao!" Cheese said. ...It? Found a dollar in ... It's Easter egg. (Nobody knows if Cheese is a boy or a girl. Not even Cheese.)

Alice stood up, and went to the roof again. Everybody traded glances. Then Sonic went back up to the roof. Alice was crying!

Sonic sat next to her.

"Alice..." He said. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

Alice sobbed. After a moment, she spoke. "My brother..." Those were her only words.

Sonic didn't know what to say. Her brother, what? After some thinking, Sonic knew what she meant...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapters. I've been busy with school and stuff. But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Ok, so just PM me with your thoughts. And be sure to let me know if someone is OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What do you think? I own nothing except for Alice.**

**Hey, I'm back! Thanks for reading this story everyone who read! I was gonna delete this, but then I saw how many people read this, and I was like, "Wow... People love this story!" So now I'm gonna work on it whenever I can! Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. :( I've been REALLY busy with my school and stuff. Soo... Here ya go!**

**May 5. Chris Thorndyke's home.**

Sonic and Alice came downstairs from the roof, and Alice went outside. Sonic walked towards everyone who was waiting for them.

"Well?" Tails said.

"I can't say..." Sonic replied. Everyone traded glances (Again).

"What do you mean 'You can't say'?" Chris said.

When Alice and Sonic were talking, She mentioned something about "Her brother". Nobody knew that she had a brother, but Sonic knew what she meant...

Alice's brother...

Had...

Died on Christmas...

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

Sonic just had to figure out how it happened. Was he murdered? Did he fall off of a building or something? Did he see Santa Claus and have a heart attack? (Ok, that's getting a little out of control. Now on with the real story!)

Sonic just left the house. Everyone traded glances (I really need to make them stop doing that). What couldn't he say? Everyone thought, and thought. But nobody could figure it out.

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic caught up with Alice.

"Alice..." He said. "How did it happen?"

Alice stopped walking, as did Sonic. She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "Mur..." She didn't finish.

"Mur... What?"

"Red..." Alice seemed scared.

After some thinking, Sonic knew.

**Not very long, but still longer than the other chapters, right? You know what, try to hold back on the reviews. I'll update and tell you when you can review.**


End file.
